


A Hopeful Promise

by lil_Jo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Pause in the Fighting, Cute Moment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Jo/pseuds/lil_Jo
Summary: The Inquisitor leads an army. But sometimes we need to remember those nobodies who are  following their hearts and sacrificing for what they believe in.





	A Hopeful Promise

The cold mountain air was refreshing. Jane could honestly say she had been cooped up indoors long enough. The stuffy air. The inability to move. The groan of other patients. The constant noises around her.

Jane understood. After all she was recuperating from her injuries in the infirmary, and she was very lucky. But she couldn’t stand being stuck there any longer. So she snuck away onto the battlements.

Jane breathed in the cold air. If it had been light enough she would have seen her breath in the frigid air. The good news was that there was no wind which meant that it did not bite at her. Jane watched the stars fade from view as the sun began to grow closer to the horizon.  
The slow and subtle change was beautiful. In the distance she could hear the sounds of wolves crying. Their howls echoed off the mountains making Jane wonder if they were very close or miles away. Jane knew they were most likely as far away from the now occupied fort as they could be but it was still fun to guess at their distance with each howl.

Jane knew the sun would rise at any moment now and was excited to see the first rays of sun for the day dance across the pure snow. When it happened the view did not disappoint.  
The first ray peaked over the mountain and shone down upon the snow like a golden beam from the Maker himself. The light reflected off the snow, dancing along and illuminating the whole bowl. Soon the whole area was a blaze with lights.

While the view was beautiful that was not the true reason why she had snuck up here. Jane had been seriously wounded during the attack on Haven. When they had reached Skyhold Jane had been barely conscious. But now she was feeling much better. Unfortunately Leamon had left on an assignment for the Inquisition.

Sitting here she could watch for Lee and enjoy the beauty that surrounded her.

Jane had scarce been enjoying the beauty for five minutes when a voice behind her spoke, “I knew you’d be out here.”

Jane turned and ran towards the voice, “Leamon, Leamon!” as she reached him she threw her arms about him in a tight embrace.

Leamon staggered backwards a few steps to keep his balance laughing all the way, “I am glad to see you too.” The two stood there embracing in the morning light for quite some time. Unwilling to let the other go in case it were just a dream or an illusion.

Finally Leamon let go though not entirely. His hand found hers so that he could wrap it around his arm and lead her to the bench. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be out here,” he scolded facetiously.

Jane brushed aside his comments for her own scolding, “You left me. Why did you leave?”

Leamon’s face was shadowed, “I had to. Commander Cullen wanted to strike back at the stragglers and gather information and I was able to fight. I would never have been able to live with myself if I hadn’t done my duty and fought. And you were being taken care of. I was doing nothing here, but worry and wait. At least out there I could worry and work.”

“I understand. But when I woke up and you weren’t there I was so worried. I also wish I had been able to go too.”

Leamon kissed Jane’s knuckles. “If you are hungry for battle I think we can find that for you. We are in the middle of a war after all.”

“Yes. And I will crush all in the name of the Inquisition and in the pursuit of glory!” Jane replied trying to sound light hearted. But in her heart she hid the true reason she wanted to go. Jane turned from such thoughts. Instead she returned to reflecting on the beauty of the rising sun. Of enjoying the beauty with Lee. She was so glad to see him, and found herself seeking out the warmth radiating from his body to remind herself that he was really sitting next to her. She didn’t look at him though. Instead she drew comfort from his presence needing no words when his being there was enough.

She was wrenched from her thoughts and meditations suddenly when she heard Lee say behind her, “I’m going to keep you safe.”

Jane couldn’t believe what her ears just heard. She whipped her head around her short brown hair whipping around with it. “What?”

Lee looked shocked, almost like a child who had been caught playing with something they weren’t supposed to be. For a few moments Lee just stared before he finally looked Jane straight in the eyes and said, “What happened at Haven… It was my fault you got hurt.”

“Lee,” Jane began in protest.

“No,” he cut her off. “I didn’t protect you like I should have and you were injured because of that. But I swear to you. I won’t let that happen again.”

Jane’s heart fluttered suddenly at his words and she looked back out at the snow trying to avoid Lee’s piercing gaze. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye before she realized Lee’s hand was reaching up to her face. His hand pressed against her cheek and felt warm against the chill air. The pressure guided her face back to his steely gaze and Jade found herself staring into those gray pools.

Lee drew closer as his other hand reached under her chin. She felt her own hand move almost automatically to reach for his hand and squeeze it tightly. As she squeezed Lee’s forehead came to rest against her own. His closeness intoxicating. His warmth radiating off of him. She drew comfort from his nearness. Drew strength from his own. His familiar smell filled her nostrils. Jane wanted this moment to last a lifetime.

“We’ll make it out of this together,” Leamon said.

“Alright,” Jane replied her eyes long closed savoring the precious moment.

“No,” Lee responded. His tone was not harsh but was serious, “We will make it out of this together. Not maybe or one of us but both of us. We will survive this war and go on to fight many more together.”

Jane opened her eyes and smiled. She liked the thought of continuing on with Lee. They would fight together and they would survive. Jane was about to reply that they would but before she could another thought entered her brain, “That almost sounds like a proposal,” she teased.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to survive to find out.”

Jane smiled. He didn’t mean today, or the next battle, or even the one after that. He meant she would have to wait until the war ended for him to finally say it. “Tease,” she commented.

“Always,” Lee whispered before closing the distance between them.

The two were like a painting. Their gentle and loving kiss framed by the beautiful snow and light of nature.


End file.
